


Mother Dawn

by Hydrasnixed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrasnixed/pseuds/Hydrasnixed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the Season 5 finale. Rumplestilskin is trapped in the Land of Untold Stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Dawn

The man in room 101 had been examined by the finest doctors in the land and they'd all come to the same conclusion. 

Insane.

No one knew his name. He certainly showed no indication that he'd ever had one. Nurse Nicole called him John. She liked to imagine that he had once been a gentleman. A gentleman with the soul of a poet. A gentleman who'd loved too hard and lost too much. She didn't know exactly why she thought of him that way. It was something to do with his deep brown eyes. 

Most of the time he was a model patient. He took his pills when asked. He opened his mouth when Nicole fed him. He didn't spit at her, piss on her, shit on her... Most of the time he seemed happy enough ... As long as he had his box. 

Nicole watched him with it sometimes. The way he caressed the carved symbols with long, elegant fingers. The way his lips moved as he whispered nonsensical words. And once, just the once, she'd seen him press his lips to the unyielding surface.

And once a week she led Finn and Sawyer into his room. They would pluck the box from his hands and hold him down, binding his wrists and ankles with leather straps. He fought them every time. Too thin - too weak to hurt anyone, his body was a mass of faded bruises and half healed scrapes. 

And once a week she attached the electrodes to his freshly shaved head and stood by whilst Doctor Dorian administered the treatment. The only time John ever screamed was when the electricity crashed through his skull. 

And afterwards, back in his cell, he'd hold his box close to his chest and weep tears of joy, his mouth forming just the one word.

'Bell.'


End file.
